Hugging Chaos
by TheSweetestThing
Summary: Hermione is sad. She can't remember the last hug she got. But fear not, Ron is here to save the day!


Hugging Chaos

A/N: I can't get enough of this couple. And I'm beginning to run out of ideas. Oh well, my creativity has never let m down in the past, so I'm sure I'll be fine.

I have a long story that needs typing up. It's the only long story I have. Once all my other short stories are posted. I'll put it up!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. The only one who owns Harry is J.K. And I'm glad she does, otherwise Harry would be a 5-timing angry pea heart bisexual. All hail the mighty J.K! R/Hr forever!

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sat in the Gryffindor common room on a bright Saturday morning, talking about Quidditch. Hermione Granger, having become fed up with trying to do homework, sat in a chair across from the boys, reading. But that's only what Ron and Harry **thought** she was doing. She sat reading the same line over and over, the words not sinking in, as she thought about things that had nothing to do with the book in her hands. She watched Ron and Harry over the top of her book. She watched them talking. She watched Harry walk away to somewhere she didn't know. She watched Ron get bored with sitting around doing nothing, and she watched him get up and sit in the chair next to her.

"Hello Hermione." He smiled at her.

"Hi Ron." She replied, setting her book down and not returning his smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sincerely worried.

"Nothing much. Not something you could help with. Or would want to." She said, and sighed deeply.

"Tell me." He urged. She bit her lip. "Please? I'll do my best. I hate seeing you upset."

"Alright. Promise me you won't laugh?" she asked.

"I promise." He replied.

"Well. It's a bit silly. I mean, if I hadn't made you promise, you'd probably laugh."

"No I wouldn't. If it's getting you down, then it's not funny."

She grinned up at him, and then looked down to her feet. "I miss getting hugs. My Mum and Dad used to hug me all the time. But I never see them anymore. And for the last three summers, they only hugged me when I would come home or when I left. They think I'm too old to be hugged by my parents. They think I should be getting hugs off boys. I try to tell them that the boys here think I'm ugly. But they just put on the parent act. They say, 'Nonsense, you're a beautiful young lady, and if they can't see it, it's their own fault.' I'm sick of it. I just want a hug." She spilled, almost coming to tears. Ron sat silently, then got up to kneel in front of her.

"They're right. Boys should be hugging you. And it's not a parent act, you **are** beautiful. I know it's stupid that they don't hug you, but I'll make sure you don't go without." He said, taking her hands. He pulled her close and held her. She relaxed into him and all of her stress melted away.

"Thank you, Ron. But you don't have to say I'm beautiful just to make me feel better." She said into his shoulder. He pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"I'm not. I truly think you're beautiful. And if you can't see it, it's your own fault." He explained. She blushed.

"I still don't think I'm beautiful." She said softly.

"Than I'll have to prove it to you." He said, standing up.

"How will you do that?" she asked skeptically.

"Easy. Stand up." He ordered. She did as she was told and he took her head in his hands. "Close your eyes." he whispered. Closing them, she felt his thumbs brush her cheeks over and over. Then, he leant down to kiss her gently, making it last. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes and looked up at him in wonder.

"What was that?"

"I was making you feel beautiful." He said simply.

"But, why did you kiss me?"

"Because it's the only way I know how to show you how beautiful you are. I can't exactly show you what I see. And I've always wanted to do that." He smiled.

"So have I, but…can you do it again?" she asked, still undecided on whether she liked it or not. But when he kissed her again, showing even more passion, she had settled on a decision. "If you don't do that again every day for the rest of my life, I'll kill you." She said breathlessly. He laughed and took her in his arms to hold her tight, promising himself he'd never let her go.

A/N: Okay, come on. Time to review. It'll only take a few seconds. Please? Pleeeeeaaaase? Bah! That's it, I'm outta here.

Catchya later. 


End file.
